capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Harbian Eclipse Agency
The Harbian Eclipse Agency (HEA) is a large intelligence, paramilitary, and special operations agency instituted and operating in Harbitros. It was founded by Edgar Jones in 1922 with the aid of the Corporatocracy of Harbitros, as a counter-espionage agency to protect Harbitros' interests whilst in isolation. However, the Harbian Eclipse Agency assumed a more important role in the early 1940s, when the Cold War ignited across Junope. The Harbian Eclipse Agency is a division of the Corporatocracy that takes in no income, but is instead kept paid and running by the corporations within the Conglomerate. The HEA is renowned across the world for its highly advanced technology, tactics, and training. Whereas the HEA was originally intended to gather intelligence, it has taken a much more active role in the world than simply relay and confirm information. The Harbian Eclipse Agency, since the 1950s, it has retained several divisions for black operations, field operations, paramilitary operations, security, search and rescue, containment, and hazard cleanup. The Harbian Eclipse Agency also has a highly sophisticated set of divisions for technological and scientific advancement, and have been responsible for the development for some of the world's most innovative and complex pieces of technology. Such an example is their lingering role in Project Prismbeam and the creation of the perdial vox Peacebringer. Structure The Harbian Eclipse Agency is composed of four sectors: Administration, Intelligence, Security, and Science and Technology. Within each sector are various departments -- which in turn contain smaller divisions and units. 'Administration' The Administration Sector is the central and authoritative sector of the Harbian Eclipse Agency, and ipso facto above the others in hierarchy. The Administration is led by the Director of the HEA -- who takes on the role of overseeing all administrative actions by the HEA, shapes the direction of the agency, and consistently engages in interaction with the higher tiers of the Corporatocracy of Harbitros. Below this rank is the Auxvice and the Board of Command. The Eclipse Secretary is below the foregoing, and retains the role of leading the Public Relations Department. The following are the departments within the Administration Sector. Public Relations Department The Public Relations Department (PRD) handles and shapes the HEA's relationship and standing with the general public of Harbitros. Question panels, presence on social media, creation of various media (i.e. videos, graphis, images), interviews, and appearances on television are some of the actions the PRD has control over. The Harbian Eclipse Agency's website, www.HEA.cor/, is also run and adminstrated by the PRD. Finance Department The Finance Department (FD) oversees and handles the finances for the Harbian Eclipse Agency, such as budgets, costs, paychecks, reparations, investigation into fiscal crime (i.e. embezzlement), et cetera. Efficiency Inspection Department As the Harbian Eclipse Agency is large and employs over 300,000 individuals, the Efficiency Inspection Department (EID) exists to review, govern, enforce, and maintain efficiency across the agency's various layers. The EID constantly investigates questionable actions taken by various departments, divisions, and sectors within the HEA -- to ensure no corruption or waste is occurring. Strategy Board The Strategy Board (SB) is the final department within the Administration of the HEA. The initial Strategy Board creates and plans out strategies for the agency, itself. There are four divisions within the department, below the initial one. These four are the Administration, Intelligence, Security, and Scitech Strategy Boards -- and all plan out strategies for their respective sector. 'Intelligence' The Intelligence Sector gathers and stores all information gathered by the Harbian Eclipse Agency. It is administered by the Intelligence Overseer. Below this title is the Board of Confirmation, which focuses on confirming and verifying disputed or highly valuable intelligence for the HEA to ensure its validity. The operatives within this sector are tasked with gathering and storing intelligence in a great multitude of ways, such as tapping communications (phones, radars), hacking, clandestine and undercover operations, stake-outs, intel intercepting, et cetera. The Intelligence Sector is also the oldest branch of the HEA (besides obviously the Administration). Domestic Watch The Domestic Watch Department (DWD) gains and stores intelligence from and about domestic sources. It is the duty of this department to gain any information of note within the geopolitical borders of Harbitros. Such information may pertain to corporate corruption, corporate wars, terrorism, crime, contraband trafficking, system compromises, illegal immigration, ghost web activity, suspicious activity, et cetera. Foreign Watch As the Domestic Watch deals with Harbian intelligence gathering, the Foreign Watch Department (FWD) focuses on gaining information from abroad. Due to this, Foreign Watch has more divisions than Domestic Watch. This department must also focus on geopolitics, espionage, foreign spies, terrorism abroad, human right violations, violations of international law, global ghost web activity, country corruption, wars abroad, global contraband trafficking, et cetera. Reconnaissance Operations The Reconnaissance Operations, referred to as Recon Ops by members of the HEA -- and outside of it -- handles the physical attainment of intelligence through a myriad of ways, such as stealth, stealing, sabotage, espionage, interception, and eavesdropping. A division within Recon Ops, known as the Clandestine Division, specializes in undercover missions, where agents take on aliases or disguises in order to gain intelligence. Doomsday Committee The Doomsday Committee is the department in the Intelligence Sector that focuses on gaining intelligence and monitoring geopolitical activity and tension in order to be up to date on how close Junope is to falling into a doomsday scenario, nost notably global nuclear war. The Committee also gains information and news from various astronomy sources, to ensure that no celestial bodies endanger the planet's safety. Online Review The Online Review Department (ORD) gains all intelligence useful and interesting to the Harbian Eclipse Agency from online sources. Such sources may be from hacking into online archives or other governments' databases, searching the ghost web for information, viewing through a great multitude of online webpages for obscure intel, et cetera. Eclipse Archive The Eclipse Archive is the department of the Intelligence Sector that runs and maintains the HEA's vast archive of intelligence and all of its databases. Whenever intelligence is no longer active or necessary, it is placed into the vast library of information in case it is ever needed again. Besides running the agency's archives and databases, the Eclipse Archive also works in tandem with the Administration Sector to classify and declassify documents. 'Security' The Security Sector of the Harbian Eclipse Agency is responsible for the safety of Harbitros -- as well as its interests. The head of the sector is the Chief of Security, who overlooks all activities the sector engages in. Below the Chief of Security is the Operations Director, who guides and monitors all operations taken by the departments in the sector. Operations Departments Whereas Field Operations, Black Operations, and Counterterrorism Operations are all separate departments within the Security Sector, they are all closely intertwined, and usually work in tandem with one another. Operatives from the three aforementioned departments may work in place of others -- or together co-operatively. The Field Operations Department '('FOD) handles all field missions and operations, and thus classified actions by the HEA are almost never taken in relation to these. Such operations vary as being combat missions, combat zone auxiliary operations, sabotage, repair operations, rescue missions, nationbuilding operations, et cetera. A famous HEA field operative is Monte Montero, who aided in several major operations -- most notably Operation Just Deserts and Operation Housecleaning. The Field Operations Department is also split into two distinct divisions, the Domestic Ops and Foreign Ops. The Black Ops Department (BOD) handles all covert missions that the Harbian Eclipse Agency expects to be carried out. Many of the actions taken by Black Ops are controversial and publicly taboo. Such oeprations may include sabotage, covert combat operations, covert rescue missions, assassination, regime change operations, geopolitical interloping, foreign government infiltration, blackmail, kidnapping, et cetera. Similar to Field Operations, the Black Ops Department also has foreign and domestic divisions. The Counterrorism Operations Department '('COD) focuses on combatting and countering terrorism both in Harbitros and abroad. This department was founded after the Dolor Friday Attacks, and has since become a major department -- notably due to the rising tension in the Global War on Terror. After its end in 2054, however, Counterrorism Ops has seen a decline in activity. However, the Concordian Occupational Forces in Azium occassionally call upon Counterrorist operatives for backup. Femme Fatale Unit A unit with Black Ops that exists outside of the Domestic and Foreign Ops divisions is the Femme Fatale Unit (FFU), which is composed of only females, highly trained in the art of espionage, seduction, assassination, combat, persuasion, et cetera. The unit was founded during the Cold War, and originally included women who would use their beautiful looks to gain intelligence or to gain entry into communist networks and governments. As the Cold War intensified in the 1980s and eventually ended in the 1990s, the Femme Fatale Unit evolved to incorporate more ways of black operations, thus opening the unit to include more women. As of modernity, most members of the unit are extremely flexible and are able to fight whilst doing acrobatics -- a way to both mesmerize and confuse the enemy, as well as to evade injury and pain infliction. Likewise, most common members of the unit also wear bodysuits with body enhancing equipment, such as vision-enhancing goggles and accessories to boots that both absorb fall impact, as well as increase jump and leg movement. Biohazard Cleanup The Biohazard Cleanup Department (BCD) focuses on cleaning, containing, and maintaining biohazards and other hazardous scenarios that may endanger Harbitros or its interests. Such biohazards include radiation, toxic sludge, hazardous chemical leaks, natural gas leaks, wildfires, and anomalous disasters. The last listed was especially prominent during the Klampton Incident, when a team of approximately 100 BCD agents were on the scene of the disaster. Virtual Security Unit The Virtual Security Unit (VSU) is a department (depsite its name) of the Security Sector that focuses on combatting virtual attacks and criminal activity. This derpartment is composed of aggressive hackers that may hack into other governments' databases in order to steal information or implant viruses. They also combat the perpetual criminal underworld of the ghost web. They also battle against virtual terrorism. Shadow Acts Department The Shadow Acts Department (SAD) is a particularly controversial department of the Harbian Eclipse Agency, as it envelopes darker actions taken by the agency, such as maintaining black sites across Junope. SAD also institutionalizes enhanced interrogation techniques to forcibly gian intelligence from captured terrorists, enemies of state, and foreign criminals. It is unknown by the public what else SAD may be responsible for. Contraband Enforcement Department The Contraband Enforcement Department (CED) enforces and regulates Harbitros' contraband policy. Despite its rather domestic intentions, CED also deals with international contraband enforcement and combat. The largest foreign branch of CED is the Western Black Trade Division, which combats and enforces contraband and illicit goods trade within the Zocuric Ocean, due to its well-known criminal trade network between Machinam, Ikaram, Rotowa, Temowai, Tenato, and Ikei. Drugs are the highest amount of contraband that CED deals with. 'Science and Technology' The fourth sector of the Harbian Eclipse Agency is the Science and Technology Sector (commonly abbreviated as Scitech, and also known as Research and Development or R&D). This sector focuses on the innovation in science and technology for the Corporatocracy of Harbitros, most notably to increase safety and governmental prowess. It is led by the Head of Science, whom usually retains several doctorates in various fields of science to attain a wide, well-rounded knowledge and understanding of their study. Below this individual is the Board of Science, which heads the Science Administration Department and creates budgets for the departments within Scitech -- which may vary on a yearly basis. Under the Board of Science is the Head Scientist, who acts as the authority to all other scientists within the sector. Scitech's various departments are all independent, though they may co-operate in order to initiate and complete more complicated projects. The Science and Technology Sector has also been known to consistently work with other science organizations -- mostly Harbian -- such as Carmine Valley Industries, Cyneture Science, Aurora Technologies, and Casanovus Incorporated. Though only eight Scitech departments are known, many conspiracy theorists speculate that there are several other departments -- such as Parapsychology, Fringe Science, and Theoretical Physics Departments. Science Administration The Science Administration (SAM) is the vanguard department within the Science and Technology Sector, as it monitors and governs the activities of the other seven. It also creates and maintains the budgets for the other departments, so that departments with particularly useful or necessary advancements may gain all the funding they need to accelerate their work. Department of Robotics The Department of Robotics focuses on the creation and advancement of the field of robotics. Artificial intelligence also falls under this department's jurisdiction. Along with the Department of Experimental Apparatus, Robotics aided in the creation of the first fully functioning perdial vox -- Peacebringer. This department also aided in the innovation of biomechanical augmentation -- with aid of the Department of Biomechanics. Another co-operative project Robotics was present in was the creation of the ESMI-series Cerebral Droid; other participants were the Department of Biomechanics and Ekaj Autonetics International. Department of Experimental Technologies The Department of Experimental Technologies (DET), or ExTech, is a notorious department of Scitech, as it has been responsible for the creation of some of the most highly advanced vehicles on Junope, such as the Silent Raven X-1, Spectre Darkburst M-IV, and Anticrow SX-5 -- as well as having roles in the creation of other highly advanced apparatus, such as the Winsch Defense Centre, the Groundbreaker-class Aership, and the XS-101 Sonderonne. The department focuses on researching and developing highly advanced and experimental technologies, such as vehicles, machines, and weaponry. DET frequently aids Harbian tech corporations with their endeavors. Department of Climatology The Department of Climatology (DCT) is the department which focuses on studying climatology and other parts of Junope sciences. This particular department has been the center of various conspiracy theories, mainly on the subject of weather manipulation and weather control. Chemicals Department The Chemicals Department studies and creates chemicals and works in the field of chemistry. Such chemicals may be new forms of medicine, biological enhancers, biological weapons, and acids. Department of Physics The Department of Physics (DP), formerly the Department of Nuclear Physics, is one of the older departments within the Scitech Sector, as it was founded in the 1950s to further advance nuclear technology -- for weapons, medical purposes, and energy. This department aided the Corporatocracy of Harbitros to attain larger, more destructive nuclear bombs through the Nuclear Arms Race in the Cold War. It also allowed for cold fusion to be used on slightly more widescale use, allowing more contrived aerships to be created by the Corporatocracy. As the physics branch of science evolved and expanded to other subjects and concepts, such as quantum physics, theoretical physics, and particle-based, the Department of Physics expanded its scope. As of 2090, the Department of Physics has branches devoted entirely to Nuclear physics, molecular physics, quantum physics, theoretical physics, and other significant aspects of this branch of science. Department of Biological Engineering The Department of Biological Engineering (DBE), also known as the Department of Bio-Engineering, expands the science and technology of biological engineering, whether this is applied to humans, animals, plants, bacteria, or other organisms. This department has several branches devoted entirely to research and development for biomechanics, nanotechnology (including nanotherapy, nanomutation, nanites themselves, and so on), genetic engineering, synthetic biology, biomedical engineering, and cloning. In 2088, head scientist Cole Douglas initiated Project Mind's Eye, which aimed to create genetically altered humans with psionic abilities, such as psychokinesis and telepathy. Department of Psychology The Department of Pscyhology (PsyDep) is the department of the Harbian Eclipse Agency's Scitech branch that studies and experiments with psychology and all of its associated sciences. During the Cold War, this department made frequent breakthroughs in the realm of psychology, though their experiments were often morally ambiguous. Department of Space The Space Department, or Project Endeavor, is a department of the HEA that focuses on learning more about space and all that is within. Astronomy, cosmology, astrophysics, and other parts of space science. This branch has been crucial in the Moon Betterment Project. Project Prismbeam Project Prismbeam, formerly the Department of Optotronics, is a department that expands beyond the Harbian Eclipse Agency and focuses on the expansion and creation of new technologies utilizing plasmafusion and laser technology. Project Prismbeam was originally the Department of Optotronics, but a decade after founding the titular Project Prismbeam in 2004, it was reorganized into the project, itself. Project Prismbeam has since been one of the most important departments of Scitech in modernity, as new forms of weaponry and defense (such as the Zircon Mirror's laser defense system) have been created. In 2082, Project Prismbeam received its very own permanent facility in the Paroxys Massif. As of 2090, the program has expanded beyond optotronics and plasma, and has begun experimentation in electromagnetism and elementary particles, such as the tau particle and graviton. Category:Organizations Category:Avarice Category:Agencies Category:Project Prismbeam Category:Project Mind's Eye